Set The World On Fire
by xxwanderlustdreamingxx
Summary: He decided then that for her, he wouldn't mind burning. A short Katherine/Elijah oneshot


**_London, 1492_**

When he'd first seen her, she'd been wreathed in flames. Surrounded by the light of a thousand candles, she'd been luminous. And for a moment, he swore that his cold, dead heart started beating again.

For just a moment in time, he thought that it had been _her. _Somehow she'd been spared from the horrors that had been inflicted upon her by his mother. That it had all been a terrible mistake and that his love had miraculously come back to him.

But this woman, this child was not her. And he'd never believed in miracles.

She was younger, innocent with a hint of playfulness. And she was utterly and completely captivating.

"_Forgive me. You remind me of someone."_

The insufferable fool Trevor finally deigned to introduce this creature to him.

"_Pleasure my lord."_

He took her hand, bending over it and brushing his lips against it as a gentlemen should.

"_The pleasure is all mine. Katerina." _

She turned her head sideways, her profile backlit by the flames. He decided then that for her, he wouldn't mind burning.

**_Atlanta, 1864_**

For almost 400 years she had evaded him. For almost 400 years he had chased her. She had led him in a merry dance all over the European continent, before slipping into Asia and seeking passage over to a war torn America. And all the while his brother had been breathing down his neck.

"_Find her. Kill her. Do not fail in this brother."_

But he had never given up. He was relentless in his pursuit.

Atlanta was burning. It was fitting that she had found herself in a city that was currently the equivalent of hell on earth.

It was almost by accident that they encountered each other. She was dragging a wounded soldier to a shaded alleyway, away from the terror and chaos of a dying city.

Almost as if it were instinct, their eyes met. Her lips curled into a smirk and she held his gaze before sinking her fangs into the throat of the soldier.

The world was burning, and Elijah didn't care. He took her for the first time that night in the alleyway.

It wasn't the last.

**_Chicago, 1982_**

He'd been here before. It was in an age where speakeasies and flappers reigned supreme, and the age of Jazz was a glorious and beautiful thing. But this Chicago of 1982 was unlike anything he had ever seen.

This encounter was different. This time, she had found him. He had barely recognised her, her hair dyed black and fashioned into a boyish haircut that was considered trendy in this time.

He was surprised. He had lost her trail decades ago, and had almost given up on her.

The sun shone brightly through the windows, bathing them both in its glow. Her lips curled into a smile.

"Hello Elijah."

Slowly, his heart started beating.

The morning after, when he had turned in the bed, seeking the warmth of her body, his hand met with nothing but paper. Squinting, he read the carefully printed words.

_I'm sorry._

With a sigh, he flipped it over.

_Until next time_

_-K_

**_Mystic Falls, 2010_**

"_Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened."_

He had turned away from her, stunned by the fear that he had seen in her eyes. He had never understood her attraction to either of the Salvatore brothers, but had allowed it because it made her happy, as much as it killed him inside to see her with another.

One mention of Elena was enough to turn her fear to jealousy. He was saddened. Even after 518 years; she still looked like an innocent girl that was completely and utterly lost and alone. As lovely as her doppelganger was, there was no way that she could ever measure up to the girl in front of him.

He didn't _want _her to be afraid of him. There was so much he wanted to say to her, so much he wished he could say. But he couldn't. Not now.

His gaze lingered on her, and the lantern at her feet. She was never too far from the flames.

Slowly, he melted into the darkness.

**_Unknown Location 2099_**

It was here, at the end of all things that they finally stood face to face.

The world had changed beyond recognition, ripped apart by fire and magic. She's aged more than he'd realised, the troubles of the past century showing on her face and in the way she carries herself, ready to flee at a moments notice.

For 607 years, he had chased her to the ends of the earth and back again. And he had always found her. And in the end, she had always evaded him. Their relationship was unlike any other, built on the innate understanding that they would always find each other in the end.

And now, the end is nigh.

He gazes at her thoughtfully, and she meets his stare evenly as she always has. She holds out her hand and he realises that she isn't afraid anymore.

He takes it.

"Together?" He voices quietly.

"Always." She replies.

Slowly, she slips the lapis necklace from around her neck, letting it drop to the ground.

Together, they burn brighter than the sun.

A/N: _My first foray into the Vampire Diaries Universe. This is probably one of my favourite pairings. I love the idea that in the end these two will always find their way back to each other *tear*_


End file.
